Strange Visitors
by readergirl1995
Summary: Two avid Harry Potter fans are unceremoniously dropped into their hero's world.Do they have the opportunity to change things? Harry Potter year 1 with the machinations of these two scheming sisters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own anything except for Rachel and Sam. The settings, buildings, characters, and everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. California Girls belongs to Katy Perry. Thanks! Hope you like it!

Chapter 1

The department of mysteries was quiet, the atrium was deserted, and the chains in old courtroom ten rattled alone.

In the depths of the experimental spells room, a lone unspeakable sifted through notes and muttered to himself. "Hmm… the potter boy is starting Hogwarts this year, if the spell is to be used it must be used now…" he trailed off, seeming to be steeling his nerves, and then pulled a much abused piece of parchment out from under the pile of papers on the table

"addo vox quod scientia trans universitas!," he cried, reading the words from the grubby piece of parchment, a great light filled the room and he collapsed as the light swirled around as if searching for something before disappearing from the department, and that world, forever.

Three days later the very same light deposited two girls in a small side road off of Diagon Alley. The dying light stayed only long enough to cushion their fall before disappearing altogether.

Sam Chessioer groaned aloud as she slowly pulled herself back into wakefulness. The hard ground beneath her, as well as the noise from nearby alerted her to the fact that she wasn't in her own bed, getting ready to start the new school year.

Bolting upright she twisted her torso in a downward motion, dragging her younger sister, Rachel Chessioer, upright, shrieking as she went. "What the hell did you do Brat!" Rachel shook out her long hair, took a look around, and immediately began to hyperventilate. " What the heck are you hyperventilating for? Yoo hoo, yoo hoo, brat, shortie… WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" Reaching upward, Rachel grasped her sisters' shoulders, and spun her around. " DON'T TOUCH- oh , oh that's what your looking at. Olllivander's, well….ughh….that's… different…" Sam stated confusedly. "You- you see that too right?" Rachel asked with a dazed expression, " Cause-cause, you see, this is a, recurring dream of mine." She giggled uncomfortably. " We're-we're we're in-in HARRY POTTER'S WORld… and-and there-there THERE HE IS!" She shrieked one last time before collapsing backwards into a dead faint.

Sam shook her head and picked her sister up awkwardly, as she watched the small black haired bespectacled boy accompanied by a large and rather hairy man make their way down the alley and toward the small dingy form of the Leaky Cauldron, where the very same boy would stay in two years time.

"wait a minute…." Sam muttered as she was suddenly struck with an excellent idea, "Rachel!" she called excitedly, slapping her sister across the face, " Rachel, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, GET THE HECK UP OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL LEAVE YOU HERE!"

she screamed, eliciting a slight reaction from the other girl, "what," Rachel moaned sleepily "oh wait!, I have to go back to sleep, leave me here, I was going to go to Gringotts, and the Leakey Cauldron, and.."

Sam cut her sister off quickly before she could really get into her stride. "that's where we're going, so get moving."

Jumping into the air Rachel made sure to straighten her hair and clothes in the display window of Olllivander's. Once she had finished she pulled back her hand once more, as if to slick back her hair, and lashed out with all her might at Sam's face.

"_That's _for the rude awakening." She stated smugly as she skipped forward. "_Harry Potter Girls, we're just witches, broomsticks, wands, we bought it right here!" _Rachel sang to the tune of California Girls, while Sam cried, "Stop that! Your giving me a headache with that crap you call music!"

Not dampening her spirits in the slightest, Rachel tugged Sam along, for up ahead was the magnificent structure towering over all else, Gringotts.

"Ooo, ooo, look! It's RIGHT there! Gringotts!" Rachel squealed excitedly. "Rachel, think about everything that happened there! I mean that part in the 7th book! Eeep!" Sam said in an awed voice. Using every bit of self restraint they possessed the girls trudged on past Gringotts, until they reached the Leakey Cauldron.

Reaching her arm out Rachel pushed open the door, and the hinges slowly revolved, while the door opened with a creak. Rachel and Sam Chessioer crept inside, already knowing what awaited them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own anything.

Chapter 2

As soon as they had sauntered in Sam had sighted a giant groggy fireplace, and Rachel had sighted not only Harry Potter, but Hagrid as well.

In addition to that she was constantly tugging on Sam's arm in an attempt to creep up the stairs and peek in on the infamous Leaky Cauldron rooms.

"Rachel get your butt over here! We'll be at Hogwarts soon enough, and then we'll both go exploring to our hearts desire! So come on!" Sam stage whispered. "Oh my gosh! HOGWARTS! We'll see Dumbledore, and Snape, and Quirell! And, and, SAM! WE'LL SEE MCGONAGOL!"

Rachel shrieked in anticipation. "Let's go!" Rachel tugged Sam forward until she was standing under the eve of the fireplace.

Rolling her eyes Sam scooped up a handful of Floo powder, raised it over her head, and said in one loud calm voice, while dropping the powder in the same swooping motion, "Hogwarts!"

A glorious green flash encased Sam, and in the next instant she vanished. "My turn…" Rachel muttered maliciously, contemplating whether or not she ought to follow her sister.

Common sense won her over though, and she elatedly swept up the gorgeous green powder, shook it around in her hand, and threw it down, while shouting, "Hogwarts!"

With that she had left the Leaky Cauldron, leaving behind the faint shadow of a sneaky smirk, and an upturned eyebrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: would we really be writing on Fannnfiction if we were J.K. Rowling? No, then obviously we own nothing! "Obviously….." shut up Snape.

Chapter 3

Sam tumbled out of the whirling fire and immediately rolled away as Rachel thumped to the floor right after her.

Straightening up Sam saw that she had successfully flooed to Dumbledore's office, and that the man himself was watching her over the tops of his half-moon glasses.

"Hello Children" Professor Albus Dumbledore said quietly, "may I ask you both what you are doing here?" Sam blinked stupidly, it was one thing, she thought, to suspect that they might have been transported to Harry Potter's world and another thing entirely to realize that it was true.

Behind her Sam heard rather than saw her little sister straighten up. When Rachel saw the Headmaster her mouth fell open with an audible pop.

After a moment Sam remembered the headmaster's question and realized that she had been staring at him. She took a deep breath to steel herself and said, "well Professor we aren't exactly, from around here…." Behind her Rachel, who seemed to have recovered her wits, gave a clearly audible snort and tried to shove Sam out of the way.

"You don't exist." Rachel stated bluntly, "we're dreaming…" she trailed off, seeming to realize that she was at Hogwarts even if it was a dream, "can I go and explore? I want to see everything! The potions lab and Gryffindor tower and the Chamber of Secrets! And…"

"Shut up." Sam cut her off quickly, before she could really get into her stride.

In front of the two girls, professor Dumbledore made a barely perceptible start forwards when Rachel had mentioned the Chamber of Secrets. "What do you girls know about the Chamber?" the esteemed headmaster said quickly,

"We know alllll about it like when Harry went there and saved Ginny, they got married you know, and when Tom Riddle opened it, he's bad, and how he made a horcrux to…"

At that point Sam, realizing by Dumbledore's dumbfounded expression that none of that had happened yet, elbowed Rachel in the stomach, and for a few moments Rachel was so worried about breathing that talking was forgotten.

"Who are you?" thundered Dumbledore, his face like a thunder cloud as he towered over them both, "and how have you gained this knowledge?"

"Sorry Professor I forgot about that, my name is Sam Chessioer and this is my younger sister Rachel, I'm 15 and Rachel's 12." Sam babbled quickly, understanding what it was like to stand under Dumbledore's imposing gaze and almost felt sorry for the Death Eaters, almost.

Rachel had regained her breath and chose to pipe up as a tension reliever. "Sir," she asked, the most respectfully Sam had ever heard her say anything, "what year is Harry Potter in at Hogwarts this year?"

Dumbledore's frown relaxed slightly as he again asked the girls, "Who are you both?" before piercing both of them with the Ex-raying gaze that Harry had so often mentioned.

Sam tilted her head to the side in confusion; couldn't he just pick it up from their minds? After all he was an extraordinarily powerful Legimens, not to mention that they both had never been exposed to magic.

Beside her Rachel's mind whirred with thoughts of why they were in the world that they had both dreamed about for so long, she wondered how long they would stay there and what would happen while they did.

Albus Dumbledore was confused and slightly frightened. He knew from personal experience that the forces of the dark could appear as anything that they chose to, although why they would pose as two little girls, 10 and 11 to his practiced eye despite their claims of older ages, he couldn't say.

These two girls knew more than any human being could know about the future and stated these facts in such a manner as if it were common knowledge.

He swirled around, his long gray beard swishing in the air, as he paced back and forth on his office floor; he came to the conclusion that he ought to perform legimency on one of the girls.

Concentrating on Rachel's mind he propelled himself into its depths. Traveling through the well-known maze of the human mind, he quickly found the scroll of current thoughts.

"I wonder if he knows he's gonna ask Snape to kill him yet…hmm. I could be Death Eater spy just like Snape, that'd be pretty cool…hmm…Pros: meet voldy, meet Bella, show my dark side, but still be good, of course, see Snape, and two words, Draco Malfoy. Cons: Could die, unforgivable curses, harry could hate me because he didn't know I was a spy, dead people, snakes…hmm…is it worth it? HELL YA!"

Deeply disturbed Dumbledore drew out of the girl's mind, his journey having raised more questions than it answered.

He then concentrated his energies on the older of the two girls, Sam.

Diving into the girl's mind he was immediately confronted with a maelstrom of questions and theories. "I wonder what it means that we are in a world that doesn't exist," she mused silently, "have we traveled? Are we really here? What does this mean, why am I younger than I was but I have all of my memories…. Huh, guess I should find out shouldn't I. You know, he's probably reading my mind right now. I should tell him our story."

Sam then proceeded to illustrate all that had happened to the two girls since they had woken up, and even a little bit before.

Dumbledore was most intrigued by her description of the fading golden light. It sounded much like a spell that he had heard of once but would never try.

Drawing out of the girl's mind, Dumbledore had sewn up the strings in this twisted circumstance. He took a deep breath, and turned to the two girls.

"Girls," he said quietly, "I believe that you have traveled through universes."

**Authors' Note: Hey! We hope you liked it! We'll probably update about…hmmm…everyday! Can you tell by the hmmm that Rachel's the one typing this? Sam says "Meh" At the risk of repetitiveness we ask you to PLEASSE review, "Stop staring at me Sam" We'd really like to hear what you think! "And constructive critism! That's good too!" Said Sam. Not adding what else she said… "HEY! I'm the older one here!" Well, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We do not, I repeat do not, own Harry Potter! Honestly, would we be writing **_**fanfiction**_**, it we did?**

Chapter 4

"_Girls, I believe you have traveled through universes." _

"WHAT!" came Sam's startled exclamation, "WE'VE WHAT!" Dumbledore stayed calm in the face of the girl's, admittedly slightly frightening, outburst.

He was more concerned with her, obviously unstable, sister who had frozen when he had told the girls his conclusion.

Sam felt her reason deserting her as she began to process what Professor Dumbledore had said. Oxygen seemed to desert the air as she struggled for breath. She could feel the almost familiar, despite the fact that she had only ever had two in her life, feeling of an impending panic attack.

Sam's hands began to shake as she fought for control of herself.

Her breath was coming short and she struggled for oxygen.

Finally she controlled her panic and asked Professor Dumbledore, who had watched her struggle for self control with an impassive expression, her most important question.

"What do we do now?"

Albus Dumbledore was impressed.

The girl had a presence of mind that was very unusual and he wondered why the spell had sent her and her sister to their world. Was it to help Harry Potter, who was after all about to start Hogwarts, and the oldest girl was his age?

And how could two small girls help Harry Potter, who was after all the prophesied savior, fight the greatest dark wizard of all time? Albus then remembered the younger girl's word vomit; such a strange phrase coined no doubt by the students, and he wondered if these girls knew more than they were telling.

"I will look into sending you girls home but in the meantime you must tell me everything that you know. From what I've heard about the spell that I think sent you girls here you must have knowledge of our world that we do not."

Dumbledore told the two girls, fully expecting a prompt answer. If they knew anything about his world then they would know who he was and tell him everything.

He was more surprised than he had been in years when the oldest girl, Sam he reminded himself, said no.

"Why ever not my dear girl?" he said calmly, putting on an impassive face, the key to getting this information was going to be gaining the girls trust, he would get nowhere with threats. Neither girl was one to be cowed into submission.

Sam smiled slightly and simply replied "sorry professor but we won't tell you everything that we know. We can only tell you some things, and even that I'm not sure is the right thing to do."

Sam watched with slight amusement as Professor Dumbledore's eyes got wide. He was shocked that she would not tell him everything, but she was sure that she could not. There were some things that she knew that he did not need to know.

Sam knew that the headmaster was quite manipulative and she could see how he had become that way. However; she was going to need him not to hold all of the information.

She could practically hear her sister's mind whirring beside her as she plotted. Sam had a few plans of her own, but, for now she would focus on getting the both of them integrated into this new world. She and Rachel could detail a master plan later.

"Alright," Dumbledore said quietly, having regained his composure, "please tell me what you think that I should know."

Sam exhaled in relief. She hadn't been sure if professor Dumbledore would give into the matter without a fight, and she knew that though she understood the basics of Oculemency she could no more shield her mind than she could produce a corporeal patronus.

"The first thing that you should know is that in our world there is no magic. But, an author wrote down Harry Potter's story perfectly, all seven years at Hogwarts." Rachel said quietly

"I have a theory about that actually…." said Sam, before cutting herself off and continuing the explanation.

"Those are wildly popular in our world, and they are our favorite series. "

"We're not really sure what happened, it was almost time for the first day of school back in our world."

"Suddenly I'm SHORT again! I really was 15, and she really was 12."

" Again?" Rachel snorted. "You've been short since you were born and that hasn't ever changed! I'm practically the same height as you even in the past!"

"Hey! I was not that short!"

"You mean you aren't that short."

"Stop being all grammatical! I meant when I was 15; I was a foot and a half taller! Gosh Darnit, a foot and a half!" Sam cried indignantly

"Ya, so was I. Which means that I have always been practically the same height as you." Rachel reminded Sam while in the midst of blowing her a raspberry.

" Oh God. We're losing our maturity! Nooooooo!"

"Muhahahaha! Now I can't be told I know better! Because technically I don't!"

"What kinda twisted mind do you have?" asked Sam laughingly, "and what are you planning to do?" she asked, slightly worried.

"To question number 1, my answer is, the very best kind sweetie, the very best kind. And in answer to number 2, EVERYTHING my darling, EVERYTHING! Doesn't that scare you? Oooh ya, I can tell." Rachel said deviously.

The sound of light chuckling jerked the girls out of the confines of their own little world, and back into Dumbledore's office where the man himself was indulging in what seemed to him a fit of laughter.

"You two are truly amusing. Very funny… very funny." He chuckled.

"Now, to decide what to do with you… I shall research the spell, of course, and see what I can do about bringing you home, in the mean time…. however…what to do what to do…"

" I have a plan." Rachel smirked.

"Ooh no you don't." Sam cut her off. "Please continue professor."

"No, no, let her speak, I find her quite enthralling."

"You really don't wanna do that," Sam assured him, "I can promise you that. "

" Shut UP! This has been a recurring dream of mine, for SIX YEARS! It's really a good idea this time, I promise! Nothing will explode…this time." She added to Sam, making sure she got in her two cents worth.

" Please, continue." Professor Dumbledore said politely.

"Heeerrree we go." Sam mumbled while shooting her eyes towards the sky.

"Okay. So, here's the plan. I'm assuming that you don't want us to be discovered…you know… as the dimension travelers…" she laughed, " So, we will be undercover.

Professor Dumbledore, you can pretend that we are transfer students who are under your care, from America. You also may wanna include that we're orphans… the best place for us to stay until the beginning of term, is the house of Molly, and Arthur, and Bill, and Charlie, and Percy, and George…"

"Get on with it! " Sam interjected

" Alright, back to the point, we'll stay at the Weasley's house. Because that is the best place for our planning to start. We will give you weekly updates where we will give you information on a need to know basis, and, if necessary, request your help. Pretty good plan, huh?"

" For you, yes." Sam interjected, taking over the conversation. "Personally I'm just glad that this one didn't involve explosives like that one time…"

"Ya, ya, ya we don't need to tell him that!" Rachel whispered while elbowing Sam hard in the ribs.

"Finnne. But that's a funny story!" Rachel shot Sam the death glare, which immediately silenced the older girl. " Ok, ok." Said Sam, throwing up her hands in submission.

" There are two things that we're going to need help with immediately." Sam said seriously.

" IS it possible to move students from one grade to another? Cause if it is, we need you to move up Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Rachel here."

Beside her Rachel squealed in excitement, and Sam could have sworn that she had heard the name Malfoy slip out of her mouth.

Professor Dumbledore contemplated the idea for a moment, while scratching a long scraggly snow-white beard. " Yes, I believe that this will be possible. Is it necessary?" He asked.

"Yes, it is." Sam said.

"May I inquire as to why?" Dumbledore asked, expecting to be told no.

Sam exchanged a long loaded gaze with Rachel in which she took away that if asked out loud, Rachel would probably say something along the lines of, if you must.

" Yes, I'll tell you. " Sam replied calmly, receiving a startled glance from Dumbledore.

" They are essential in the coming war. It's for everyone's best if I get them together now."

" I have calculated your answer, and decided to grant your request, now, we had best call Molly Weasley, and ask if my orphaned wards from America could come and stay with her. And of course, I'll add that we'll be sending money as well… and perhaps and extra room. You should probably know that she will begin to feed you from the moment that you walk in the door."

Looking at each other with mischievous grins, they rubbed their hands in unison, while saying, "Excellent."


End file.
